


Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ?

by 6Starlight6



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaque fois c'était pareil, il se réveillait seul dans son lit. Et chaque fois il en avait mal. Et chaque fois il se demandait pourquoi il ne restait pas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages d’Eyeshield 21 ne m’appartiennent pas, bien que j’en aie très envie. Ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs dont j’ignore le nom inculte que je suis.  
> Note : Pour commencer, je précise que cette fic est plutôt basée sur l’animé que sur le manga d’Eyeshield 21, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n’ai pas encore fini de lire le manga alors que j’ai déjà fini tout l’animé. Deuxièmement, vous pouvez placer cette fic là où ça vous chante dans la chronologie de l’histoire
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Hiruma se retourna dans son lit. Jusque dans les limbes de son sommeil il comprit que quelque chose clochait, encore une fois. La place à sa droite était vide alors que ce n’était pas le cas quand il avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée. Il était inutile de fouiller son appartement, comme il l’avait fait les premières fois, à la recherche de l’autre. Il n’y était plus. Déjà rentré chez lui sans aucun doute.

Hiruma ronchonna un moment en regardant le plafond, allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix. Dire qu’il lui avait tout donné, à commencer par son amour. Il était la seule personne qu’il avait fait venir chez lui, la seule personne qui pouvait dormir dans le même lit que lui une fois toute envie repue. Hiruma n’avait jamais accordé aucun de ces privilèges à un de ses précédents amants. Peut-être parce que justement, il ne le voyait pas seulement comme un amant. Il y avait beaucoup plus entre eux. Enfin, c’est ce que lui pensait. L’autre avait plutôt l’air de croire qu’il pouvait se casser sans autre une fois qu’il avait honoré le blond. Ce dernier n’était pas de cet avis, mais il ne préférait pas le dire tout haut, de peur de passer pour la pauvre cruche délaissée une fois l’acte terminé.

-Fuck, grogna Hiruma quand il sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine.

C’était devenu habituel. Aussi habituel que les matins où il se réveillait seul dans son lit alors que la place à sa droite était encore chaude de la présence de l’autre.

Hiruma se trouvait stupide, il avait réussi à tomber amoureux de la seule personne sur terre qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce genre de sentiments. Oh, bien sûr, il ne le lui avait pas dit explicitement, pas envie de passer pour une gonzesse, mais il y a certains geste qui ne trompent pas. Comme le faire entrer dans son appartement, inaccessible au commun des mortels habituellement. Il lui avait même filé ses chewing-gums sans sucre. Bon, d’accord, il n’en avait pas voulu, mais ça ce n’était pas son problème.

Non, son problème, c’est qu’il aurait voulu que son compagnon reste. Mais il n’avait pas trouvé comment arriver à une telle situation. Oh, bien sûr, il aurait pu le menacer, il avait des pages entières de son carnets rien que pour lui. Mais ce n’est pas de cette manière-là qu’il voulait traiter avec lui. Oui, malgré ce qu’il affichait en publique, Hiruma était un brin sentimental et romantique. Mais personne ne le savait, même pas l’autre. Il n’y avait pas assez fait attention. De toute façon leur rendez-vous se résumaient à souper ensemble, puis faire l’amour, et à la fin, Hiruma se réveillait seul et il en avait mal au cœur. Oh, pas à son amour-propre, il l’avait déjà mis de côté. Sinon il aurait déjà été gueulé sur ce fucking abruti depuis le temps. Non, il se laissait faire, juste parce qu’il se trouvait chanceux d’avoir ce qu’il avait déjà, ou simplement parce qu’on ne pouvait pas manipuler le monde entier avec une aura démoniaque sans en subir un minimum les conséquences.

Hiruma se tourna vers sa table de nuit pour commencer son premier chewing-gum de la journée. Il avait beau espéré tout ce qu’il voulait, si son compagnon n’était plus dans le lit c’est qu’il était rentré chez lui, pas qu’il était allé chercher des croissants pour le petit-déjeuner ou une autre connerie dans ce style. Ce genre de chose s’était bon pour les films à l’eau de rose et les amoureux. Hiruma l’était, sans aucun doute, mais il n’en avait aucune idée pour l’autre. Aux vues de ses actes, il devait en déduire que non. Un amoureux ne prenait pas la poudre d’escampette une fois son affaire terminée, il le savait. Une fois encore, ça lui déchirait le cœur.

Peut-être qu’il devrait lui en parler, être plus explicite. Mais il avait peur d’effrayer l’autre et qu’il décide de mettre fin à leur rendez-vous. Hiruma avait décrété qu’il devait se satisfaire de ce que l’autre voulait bien lui offrir. Seulement voilà, cela ne lui suffisait plus. Il en avait marre d’être seulement là pour un dîner gratuit et pour écarter les jambes. Non, il voulait des câlins aussi, avec de la tendresse et tout le toutime. Il voulait pouvoir le voir à son réveil, lui souhaiter le bonjour d’un air encore endormi, puis se réfugier dans ses bras pour se prélasser encore un moment. Il voulait pouvoir le prendre par la main si l’envie lui en prenait. Pas en pleine rue cependant, il avait encore une réputation à tenir, en publique du moins. Oh, et même en publique, il s’en moquait si tant est que l’autre restait. Il serait prêt à faire beaucoup de chose pour atteindre ce but. Quand on savait de quoi il était capable cette perspective était effrayante.

De toute façon, le monde n’était pas prêt pour ça. Rien à voir avec l’homosexualité, le commun des mortels était relativement prêt à voir deux hommes ou deux femmes ensemble. C’était juste que le monde ne pourrait pas supporter la vue du gardien des Enfers en personne tenant amoureusement la main de l’être aimé en mâchant un chewing-gum un bazooka négligemment posé sur l’épaule. Pourtant, cette vision fit rêver Hiruma.

Seul dans son lit, il pesta un instant contre lui-même. Mais cela ne servit à rien, il voulait toujours avec la même force que l’autre reste. Il se mit à envier ce fucking minus, qui n’avait qu’à exprimer ses souhaits pour que cette fuckin pompom girl les lui réalise. Tout ce dont Hiruma pouvait souhaiter c’était une levrette ou un 69, ou bien le menu qu’il allait acheter pour le manger à deux chez lui. Oui, parce que bon Hiruma avait déjà essayé de faire la cuisine à l’autre, mais il avait fini le dos contre le plan de travail, les mains baladeuses de l’autre sur ses fesses et la casserole qui débordait. Résultat, il n’avait rien mangé de consistant ce soir-là.

Sachant que ça ne serait à rien de s’apitoyer ainsi sur son sort, même si cela faisait un bien fou, Hiruma se leva. Il s’habilla en soufflant une bulle de son chewing-gum. Alors qu’il se demandait quoi faire de sa journée, il reçut un mail de la fucking manager l’invitant à la fête foraine avec tous les autres. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d’autre, il accepta. Ainsi il pourrait peut-être prendre quelques clichés peu avantageux pour faire chanter son entourage comme il en avait l’habitude. Avant de sortir de chez lui, il s’assura que l’AK-47 qu’il prenait était bien chargé. Une fois cela fait, il alla rejoindre son équipe pour la journée. Peut-être trouvera-t-il un moyen de les entraîner à leur insu ?

**##**

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures sur Tokyo. Cependant, Hiruma faisait tout son possible pour ne pas tomber dans la douce béatitude du sommeil. L’autre était encore là ce soir. Hiruma était sûr qu’il allait bientôt s’en aller et il voulait avoir une petite discussion avec lui quand il le prendrait sur le fait. Et pour se faire, il ne fallait surtout pas qu’il s’endorme. Seulement voilà, il était terriblement fatigué et ses yeux ne tenaient pas ouverts. Il était tellement crevé qu’il rêvait que l’autre lui caressait les cheveux en lui baisant le front. Ce qui était impossible car l’autre lui tournait toujours le dos avant de s’en aller dans son sommeil. S’il ne l’aimait pas autant, il le détesterait pour être un vrai connard avec lui. Seulement il l’aimait.

Un mouvement sur le matelas le fit émerger de son demi-sommeil. L’autre s’était levé et il commençait à se rhabiller. Hiruma se redressa sur un coude, le drap lui découvrant le torse jusqu’aux hanches. Il toisa l’autre de son démoniaque regard ensommeillé.

-Qu’es-tu fous, fucking vieillard ?

Musashi s’immobilisa dans son geste pour refermer son pantalon quand il entendit la voix de son amant.

-Je m’en vais, finit-il par préciser inutilement.

Hiruma hocha la tête, comme pour dire : « Je l’avais bien vu, merci ».

-Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ? Lui demanda-t-il enfin.

Musashi resta surpris pendant un moment. En vérité, il se sentait un peu con.

-Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que je reste, finit-il par avouer.

-Et bien tu pensais mal, rétorqua avec véhémence le quaterback.

Finalement, encore sous le choc, Musashi ôta ses vêtements et vint s’allonger à côté d’Hiruma.

Les « je t’aime » seront pour dans quelques temps, mais à partir de ce soir-là Hiruma ne fut plus jamais seul au réveil.

**FIN**


End file.
